Sonic's Valentine
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: For those of you still in the Sweetest Day spirit! Who will Sonic choose as his valentine? Read on to find out! K rating should suffice.


**Sonic's Valentine**

_Who will Sonic choose as his valentine? Little late…sorry!_

"Good morning, Sonic," Tails looked up from his breakfast as Sonic sauntered into the kitchen humming to himself, pulling the orange juice out of the refrigerator. "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"Mmmph," Sonic replied, chugging a glass of juice.

"You know what today is, don'tchya?" Tails turned his attention to the front page of the newspaper after drinking the milk out of his cereal bowl.

"No," Sonic replied. "It's cold, that's all I'm worried about."

"I'll give you a hint: Today's date is February 14th."

Sonic turned around hard on his heel. "What? Are you kidding?"

Tails giggled, seeing Sonic seriously concerned. "No, I'm not kidding."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. And stop laughing! It aint funny,"

"Awww, lighten up, Sonic. Take things in stride," Tails made a motion that indicated smooth sailing. "She publically humiliates you every single day. What's different about today? The odd box of chocolates?" The fox smirked, lowering his eyelids slyly. "If I were you, I wouldn't be complaining about _that_."

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah, I like the chocolate…more girls than just Amy will be begging for my attention today…"

"Sonic the Womanizer,"

Cobalt stuck his tongue out at Tails, while the fox demurely pretended to be an angel. "I don't want to _commit_ to any one of them."

"So? Valentine's Day is a girly holiday, anyway. The girls don't expect much in return."

"Except Amy."

"Except Amy. So when you _do_ marry her, you can propose on February 14th."

Sonic punched Tails in the shoulder. "Shuddap. Who says I'm marrying her, huh?"

"Good point. It's a little early for that." Tails turned the page of his newspaper. "Just pick her flowers. She _loves_ those."

"Like I need love advice from an eight-year-old." And with that flippant comment, Sonic was gone. Tails set to giggling again, but not at the comics.

_Being with you_

_Is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh yeah_

True to his word, Sonic received man valentines from girls the world over, and women and children he had rescued. An entire city somewhere to the east had even invited him to a special Valentine's banquet! But Valentine's Day always made him feel a little awkward, a little shallow. He longed for solitude, even as he accepted with a smile chocolates and candies shaped like hearts with little sayings on them.

Returning home with an armload of gifts, he was greeted by Amy, who swamped with affection, as usual. She read him a love poem, and offered him the largest solid chocolate heart he had ever seen. He was still full from the banquet, so it didn't tempt him as much as he thought it would. Still, he thanked her cordially and presented her with a single red rose, claimed from a veritable Garden of Eden hidden in a snowy land.

After the presentation was over, Sonic continued home and dumped his armload of gifts out on the table. Tiny and larger heart-shaped boxes filled with candy, brownies, cookies, chocolates, and so much more tumbled out and onto the chairs, the floor. Sonic started to organize them a little, for lack of something to do, but gave up quickly from boredom and rose from the table. He went into his bedroom. The house was dark and deserted; Tails was elsewhere, probably at his workshop. This was the solitude Sonic had craved earlier, but now, he no longer wanted it.

He opened his closet door and pushed past mementos from his travels; exotic scarves from the Arabian Nights, the silver gauntlet used to hold Caliburn recovered from Avalon after the final battle, a water protection charm from his trip to outer space, and so much more. He was looking for something specific, hoping it hadn't been misplaced or roughed up too much.

Finally, he found it. Victorious, he pulled it from its tissue paper cradle and gently turned it over in his hands.

It was a human doll, with silky black hair and round, black button eyes. Its mouth was a small "o," its microscopic lips touched with the faintest pink. It wore a brown felt dress, adorned with blue beads and feathery fringe. The doll's tiny feet, each with ten toes, were covered in dark brown slippers. Sonic smiled, to look upon it again. "Hello," he whispered to it. No one would ever hear him talking to any inanimate object, never mind a doll! "It's been a long time. Are you ready to fulfill your purpose?" He traced his gloved fingers through the strands of soft hair, smoothing them back into place. Then, he returned to the kitchen.

He took an empty paper milk carton from the recycling and washed it out thoroughly, setting it aside to dry. Then, he borrowed some ribbons from his valentines and set to work braiding the doll's hair into one long French braid. Once he had finished (after messing up several times) and gotten it the way he wanted it, he tied the braid in place with a pink satin ribbon and tied a red one around the doll's waist, making sure to construct a nigh-perfect bow.

By now, the milk carton was dried out. Sonic gently placed the doll inside and closed it up, sealing the carton's top with tape. He returned to his room to retrieve his paints and came back.

He spent about thirty minutes, decorating the milk carton's smooth surface with detailed artwork. He even added a few red and pink hearts along the sides for good measure. So that it would dry faster, he took a desk fan and set the thing up next to the drying paint and set to snacking on some of the chocolates he had received today, not caring a trifle if they were coconut.

When the paint was done drying, he took the carton and added one final special touch:

From Sonic. With love.

Then, he set out and off to the house of the girl who was his valentine today…and always.

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_My life would suck without you_

Sonic came up to the doorstep and rang the bell. There was a startled clatter witin, and then the door opened.

There, on the doorstep, stood Cream the Rabbit. She was dressed in red for the occasion, and was holding a plush pink heart with lace around the edges. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well?" Sonic returned her smile. "Are you going to let me in? Or am I going to catch a cold?"

Cream giggled and moved aside to allow him entry. Then, she took gentle command of his hand.

Vanilla was in the kitchen, reading a romance novel and eating from a box of chocolates. Sonic gave a short wave in greeting, and she smiled, nodding in recognition and to return the greeting. Cream sat down on the couch and Sonic followed suit. Then, they exchanged gifts.

Cream handed him the plush heart. Sonic smiled warmly. "Open yours first," he encouraged.

Cream nodded, beaming with excitement. As she tore open the box, her eyes lit up with glee as she looked upon the doll. Even before she spoke her praises, Sonic's chest began to swell with pride.

"Oh, _Sonic_," Cream had her fist at her lips as she held the doll with her other hand. She turned it over in girlish joy and removed her fist. She was grinning from ear o floppy ear. "She's _beautiful_! Thank you!" And she lunged across the couch at Sonic, who jumped, surprised, accepting the glomp with a proud laugh.

"I'm glad you like her, Cream! I thought she might make you happy."

Cream looked up into his eyes from her place at his chest. Then, she nuzzled against the fur there. "Sonic," she affirmed, "no matter what, _you __**always**_ make me happy."

"I'm glad to, dear," Sonic replied, kissing the top of her head. "You make _me_ happy, too."

"I make you happier than chilidogs?" She quipped, and at that, he reddened. She giggled. "Open mine!" The rabbit urged her demand by thrusting the heart at him.

"Oh! You open it? I thought it was a pillow."

"There's a compartment in the back," Cream explained, and turned it over to show him.

Sonic unbuttoned the pouch on the back of the push heart and pulled out a long woolen scarf. It was light blue, with red yarn coming off the ends on either side. And there was a hint of a gold stitch on the edges. Sonic's heart swelled again, only this time, it was at her selfless generosity. "Cream, this is…"

"Awesome? Cool?" Cream giggled, hugging the doll he'd given her. "I know, I know. I thought you could use it, since you don't like wearing coats."

Sonic tied the scarf around his neck. "It's cozy. I'm sure it'll keep me toasty warm on cold nights!" She hugged her close to him, and she wrapped a free arm around his waist. "Thank you, Cream."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sonic."

"Happy Valentine's Day…my valentine."

_Awww! Fluff! This isn't meant to be a pairing, and it sorta sucks. Eh. It's cute. Enjoy the love, everyone! And happy belated Valentine's Day, from me to you!_


End file.
